Who Am I?
by Live Long and Love Books
Summary: "Who are you?" I hear that question a lot. Sometimes filled with fear. Sometimes with awe. I'm an Assassin of Chaos. But who am I? The simplest answer is I don't know. She never told me, and I never wanted to know. I woke up here and I remembered nothing. Not my family, not my friends , nothing. Did I even have a family, or friends? I don't know. Do i want to know?(T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! I'm officially off hiatus next week, after finals are over, but I really wanted to post this for you guys! I would like it very much if you could review and maybe follow the story? Later on there will be a poll, keep a lookout! Toodles ~Anistaisia (LiveLong and LoveBooks)**

Summary:

"Who are you?"

I hear that question a lot. Sometimes filled with fear. Sometimes with awe. I'm the slayer of giants, the defeater of Ares, …. (other titles that im too lazy to type out here)…. The Assassin of Chaos. But who am I? The simplest answer is I don't know. She never told me, and I never wanted to know. I woke up here and I remembered nothing. Not my family, not my friends, nothing. Did I even have a family, or friends? I don't know. And maybe that's why I've been content. If someone's out there, looking for me, do I want to meet them when I don't remember who they are, or even who I am?

ANNABETH POV

"Percy!" I call out frantically, sitting up. I whip my head around the circular chamber, bathed in darkness but for a single ray of moonlight, looking for him. My yes fly over the raven-haired body lying on the floor- Wait, raven-haired body?! I rush over as fast as humanly possible and turn it over. My heart breaks, it's Percy. I can feel the blood rush out of my face as I grow shades paler at the sight before me. He's bleeding, so badly, from an enormous wound on his torso. I desperately search for ambrosia, or nectar, anything that might help save him. I cry out when my search is futile.

"Percy?" I whisper, then louder, "Percy? Can you hear me?"

I am met with a small groan, and his eyelids flutter. "I- how did this happen? We got a mysterious IM showing a path, and we gathered a group to come discover…."

He coughs hoarsely. "Annabeth…. Th- they were going to k-kill you," he coughs, "I f-fought them but they got away…. I don't r-remember what happened after that…"

"Oh Seaweed Brain," I sighed sadly, tears making their way slowly down my face. "I would have helped if only you let me."

"I'll find you. I'll choose rebirth for you, Wise Girl." his eyes started to flutter shut

"No, Seaweed Brain! Don't leave me…" my voice cracked as I started to sob, but it was too late.

My Seaweed Brain was gone.

PERCY POV

I remember a blinding white light and a girl's voice. She seemed to be crying and telling someone not to leave her, which confused me. A lot. I opened my eyes and looked around me, seeing a spacious errrr….. Room, maybe? I was lying in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by dark blue, purple and black patterns I recognized as galaxies. I looked around, amazed by them, before my eyes landed on a figure, which was looking out into the expansive view.

"Erm, hello?" I called out to it.

"Hello, Champion," she turned to me, smiling. "I am Chaos, creator of all."

I immediately knelt, not knowing why, but it felt right. Standing in front of me was a beautiful woman. She had wavy black hair, streaked with a dark purplish color, which fell to the small of her back, and swirling purple-blue eyes. Chaos was wearing a floor-length purple dress that matched her eyes.

I smiled hesitantly at her and she held out a pale hand, which I accepted and stood.

"I have brought you here for a special reason," she said, "You died an untimely death, and for a noble cause, and I wish to reward you.

If you accept, you will be immortal, and my Champion. Military advisor, confidant, anything else I wish you to be as well.. You will also receive extensive training and be the heir to the universe." She gave me a moment to run it all through my head, before asking gently, "Do you accept? If you do not, you are welcome to spend out eternity in Elysium."

I looked into her swirling eyes. "I accept, Lady Chaos."

"Excellent," she beamed down at me, then started to chant words in a language I didn't recognize. Chaos set a hand on my head and my vision faded to darkness.

ANNABETH POV

I stared at his face that was somewhat blurred by my stream of tears, and noticed something odd. I wiped away the tears and looked at him clearly, before gasping. I could see through his head, to the ground, and he was fading further each second. Before I even had the chance to stop it, he was gone. Just disappeared.

I ran as fast as I could out of the cave, where the camp van was waiting. Argus started to drive, and I requested he go faster. We needed to get to camp and figure out what the Hades just happened. We pulled up and I hopped out, sprinting up the hill and past campers, who are all at their activities, to the Big House. Chiron and Dionysus are outside, playing pinochle as always.

I skid to a stop in front of them. "Percy…. He's gone," I say, wiping at the torrent of tears running down my face. I see Chiron's shocked face before I collapse into a puddle of tears.

I woke up, blinking in the sudden light. Chiron, Thalia, Nico, and the rest of the Sven are standing scattered around the infirmary, talking to each other. When they see I'm awake, they crowd around me.

"Annabeth…. Are you alright?" Chiron asks gently as Thalia pulls me into a hug.

I shrug, squeezing Thalia tightly.

"Why don't you tell us what happened?" he suggests.

I make a writing motion for a pen and paper and Piper hands them to me. I slowly write. _I followed a dracaena into a cave. I'm not sure what happened, or how long I was out, but I woke up later. I looked around the round cave and called out for P- him. I found him and he had a large wound in his torso,_ I started to cry silently, dripping tears on the paper. _He didn't know what happened, just that he was fighting some monsters that were supposedly coming for me, and he died. He's gone. Forever. And it's my fault. That's not even the worst part- he faded. He faded until I could see through him, to the ground, and then he disappeared._ I shoved the pad of paper at them and buried my face in my hands. There were gasps as they read what I wrote and that just made me cry harder.

"No….." I heard someone say, their voice breaking. I could hear several of them sobbing softly, and felt a twist in my gut.

He was gone.

And it was my fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello, readers! I'm back with another chapter. It would be amazing if you could check out the poll on my profile to help decide who Percy will be shipped with- VERY IMPORTANT. Also, THANK YOU very much for the favorites/follows and reviews, ilysm 3 ! Review and follow/favorite maybe? Love ya! Toodles ~Anastasia (aka Live Long and Love Books)**

**In response to reviews:**

**AncientTide~ I hope to answer that in this chapter. Let me know if I clear up the confusion =D**

PIPER POV (Trying something new!)

I looked over Chiron's shoulder and read what Annabeth had written. We couldn't believe it. It seemed impossible, the greatest hero we knew, just gone. It was so unexpected, and we had no idea how exactly he had died. I started crying, and so did Hazel. The rest of us simply looked shocked, too paralyzed to react, and Nico vanished into the shadows. I turned back to Annabeth, pulling her close to me. I had no words for her, no comfort. She lost her true love and there was nothing I could do or say to help fix that.

CHIRON POV

Perseus… He was the one I thought would last longer than the rest, the one who could survive despite their fatal flaw.

"Excuse me children, I must go tell his mother and father." I sighed. Neither would take the news well. I decided to Iris-Message Sally first, then Poseidon. "Hey Fleecy, do me a solid and show me Sally Jac- er, Blowfis." I tossed the drachma into the fountain in the Big House. The image of Sally and Paul showed up. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Blowfis,"

"Hello Chiron!" Sally waved at me, "How are you? How is Percy?"

"I'm afraid I have some grave news to deliver," I said sadly, "Perseus is dead. He was killed on a quest earlier this week." I finished quietly. She heaved a broken sob. "I'm so very sorry Sally, but I must go now to notify the gods."

I swiped my hand through the IM and repeated the process, this time requesting the Olympian Council. When the call was answered, I bowed towards Zeus before turning towards his elder brother, Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon, I bring news concerning Perseus." He sat up straighter in his throne as I delivered the grave news. "He died on a quest earlier this week. I'm very sorry." He froze, his eyes turning such a dark green they were almost black, and energy crackling around his form. I ended the IM before things got out of hand. It was always hard to deliver this kind of news, but this was definitely the worst I've ever had to do.

ZEUS POV (wat..)

As soon as Chiron announced that Perseus was dead, all Hades broke loose. "SCILENCE!" I shouted, "Poseidon! Stop the earthquakes and tsunamis, we all must go to Camp- we will have to advance the plan." With that, they all flashed out, and flashing into Camp, campers shielding their eyes. When the Olympians appeared, all campers bowed. We nodded, acknowledging them and bidding them to rise. "We will be taking a number of you with us to Olympus."

Athena steps forward. "I will be taking Annabeth and Malcolm," both stepped forward, Annabeth with a dead look in her eyes that I can see from here. She flashed them to the Throne Room immediately.

Next was Hades. "Nico and Hazel," he said lazily as they stepped forward, and flashed out.

Then, Aphrodite. "Piper," she snapped her fingers, flashing her out.

Demeter stepped up next. "Katie," she handed her cereal before flashing them out.

Artemis called forth her Hunters. "All of you will be accompanying me," she stated, flashing them all into the throne room.

Next was Ares. "Clarisse, Frank," Clarisse grinned and they both disappeared in a flash.

Then, Hermes. "Stolls!" They scurried forward and were flashed away.

Hephaestus was last, before me, of course. "Leo." They flashed out in a flame.

"Jason, Reyna," I said, watching as they stepped forward and I flashed them to Olympus. I nodded to Chiron before the rest of us flashed out.

In the Throne Room, we all took our thrones. The children grouped in the middle, each facing slightly towards their godly parent.

"We have brought you all here for a reason. You have served the gods well an d we wish to reward you with immortality." They all looked shocked except for the Hunters who looked towards Artemis.

"You are simply here as a courtesy and Thalia, you were requested by your Father." She assured them.

"Do you all accept?" I asked, already knowing the answer. There was a series of nods and murmured "yes"s and we all put out our arms and began chanting.

"Με τη δύναμη του Ολύμπου, θα θέλαμε να σας χορηγήσει την αιώνια αθανασία, κατά το δοκούν. Αφήστε τη δύναμη σας, ημίθεοι αγκαλιάσει και όταν ξυπνάτε, είναι αθάνατος! (By the power of Olympus, we hereby grant you eternal immortality, as we see fit. Let the power embrace you, demi-gods and when you wake, be immortal!)" They all glowed with their parents' color and fell to the ground. We flashed them into individual rooms and then, there was nothing left to do but wait.

They each woke up within the span of a week, each starting training with their heightened powers. None of them wanted to lose another child the way Perseus was lost.

This happened 350 years ago, before this world started being torn to pieces.

PERCY POV

I laughed wildly, whirling around. "I know you can do better!" I hollered, grinning and taking down another row of them. I was surrounded, fighting through them without breaking a sweat. I had misericordia*, my arit*, in my left hand and καταστροφή* my broadsword in my right, as always. I got through the hoard of 1,000 in about 3 minutes, not as good as my record of 2.3. when I was really pissed off. I sheathed my weapons and started my 25 mile run, another part of my morning exercise.

It had already been 350 years of hard training and roaming of the universe. Chaos had told me everything that I had accomplished in my past life, the life I lost before I was offered my new position. I never asked for names because I didn't need to know. After 350 years, shouldn't they be dead? I took a new name after about 125 years, Prometheus for my insight in battle.

Over the years, I had trained both mind and body intensely. I knew as much as there was to know and then some, and was almost the greatest warrior in the universe,( behind Chaos, of course), able to wield any weapon with ease. I loved this new chance at life.

"Prometheus!" I looked up from my jog, about 20 miles in to see Chaos beckoning to me. I sprinted over.

"What's up?" I asked, at ease with my oldest friend.

"If I recall correctly, there's one planet you've never visited, yes?"

"Yup, Earth. Because that's where I lived out my first life, right?" I said, swinging myself up on a nearby set of uneven bars and throwing myself around.

"Correct. It seems, however, now you're needed there. The Ancient Beings there are tearing it apart. They need a hero, and you will assist them."

I let that sink in, sitting on top of the bars.

I was going back.

Καταστροφή is destruction

Misericordia is mercy

Arit is a type of dagger- google it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I NEED PEOPLE TO VOTE ON MY POLL FOR THE SHIP, OTHERWISE WE WILL NOT BE GETTING ANYWHERE FAST, OR I WILL JUST PICK ONE! In other news, I will be away for two weeks at camp, meaning no wifi or cellular connection and therefore no chapters. SORRY! I'll be sure to post an extra long chapter or a few chapters =D Toodles! ~Anistaisia (aka Live Long and Love Books)**

* * *

PROMETHEUS (PERCY) POV

"Okay, so when am I going?" I asked, not really sure what to think about going back to Earth. Would there still be people who knew who I was, or would they be gone, dead after 350 years?

"I will summon you," she smiled, "Be ready, in your armor and hood. I believe it would be best if they did not see your face until the time is right." she said hesitantly.

"Okay. Is there people there who used to know me, or are they dead?" I asked the question that had been bugging me for a while.

"Yes. The Gods and their immortalized children all knew you. Be reminded that they still believe you to be dead," she hinted, and I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, I'll go get ready then," I smirked, somersaulting off the bars and running to the armory.

I quickly loaded on my favorite armor, black with an ever-changing pattern of waves and stars in sea green. I chose a belt of black throwing knives, a magic bow named lunam*, and a shield, εμπιστοσύνη*, in addition to my broadsword, Καταστροφή, and misericordia, my Chaotic silver arit. I looked at my reflection in the wall-sized mirror as I donned my hood, casting my face in darkness.

I realized that they couldn't see who I really was, especially the ones that knew me. I didn't have any memory of that life, and I only knew what I apparently did because Chaos told me stories. I sighed as I felt Chaos summon me. Earth, here I come!

ANNABETH POV

I sat up sleepily, and yawned. I got up and quickly got ready for the day, showering and brushing out my curly blonde locks and tying them up with my special ribbon, before I chose a Greek-styled dress (as usual, now that I lived at the palace of Athena) that was a light shade of grey with sea green detailing. Ever since he died, I always wore some sea green.

"Hi Annabeth," Piper greeted me as I walked out of the palace towards the Throne Room where we were summoned to an Olympian Council.

I smiled and pulled the ribbon out of my hair. With a flick, it turned into the words _Hello Piper. How are you? _That's another thing. I haven't spoken a word since he died.

"I'm good, how are you?" she replied, smiling, but I could see the slight disappointment that I didn't talk.

_I'm alright, thanks Pipes. _I willed the ribbon to twist into words. I thought for a minute before asking, _Any idea why we are being called to a Council meeting? That's never happened before._ I frowned.

"I think it has something to do with the Ancients awakening. I heard that they're calling in something big to help us out," she frowned as we walked together towards the Throne Room.

_Something big, huh?_ I said via the ribbon. We arrived at the Throne Room, and bowed to Zeus before going to stand next to our godly parents' throne. My ribbon magically wound itself through my hair as I walked to stand next to Athena's throne.

Within five minutes, all the other immortal demigods arrived, and the Hunters as well. When everyone was in their place, Zeus started to speak.

"We all know that something older than ourselves, the Titans, is rising. The Ancients are rising. Even though we are powerful, these Primordials are increasingly more so. Lady Chaos has graciously agreed to send us her most powerful to assist us in the coming war. Lady Chaos will be arriving shortly to present her assistance to us."

We all stood there in shock at his words and suddenly, a burst of dark light filled the room, and a beautiful woman appeared. She was tall with long, dark hair streaked with dark purple and amazing eyes with a dress to match. Immediately, we all bowed.

"Lady Chaos," we all murmured (well, except for me, the ribbon unwove itself and formed the words.)

"Hello gods and demi-gods. I am Lady Chaos, and I am here to present my Champion, who will assist you in this war. Allow me to introduce Prometheus." She turned towards where another burst of dark light was forming and smiled at the man who appeared there. He was tall and well-built, but that was all we could tell since his face was hidden to us by a hood.

"Hello gods and demi-gods. I am Prometheus, and I shall be assisting you in your war, by order of Lady Chaos." He introduced himself stiffly.

Lady Chaos started laughing, leaving us all confused. "Stop the formality, it's so unlike you!" she laughed, walking towards him.

"Isn't it though?!" he laughed with her. Zeus cleared his throat after a minute, bringing attention back to the rest of the people in the Throne Room.

"Very sorry," Lady Chaos said, suppressing giggles. "Anyways, I will leave Prometheus with you. Fair warning; do try not to aggravate him, and get on his good side," at this, he snorted, "Goodbye everyone!" she flashed away in yet another burst of black light.

"Very well, Prometheus, you are welcome to stay here on Olympus or anywhere you please." Zeus said uncomfortably, looking at the man who was standing at ease, now leaning on a giant broadsword.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus," he said, sheathing the large weapon. "If it is alright with you, I would take up residence at Camp Half-Blood."

"Most certainly," Zeus answered. "All immortal demi-gods and Hunters will stay there as well until further notice to train campers. Dismissed." The gods and goddesses all flashed out while the demi-gods stayed.

"Hi! I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and these are Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Thalia, daughter of Zeus and Hunter, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Malcolm, son of Athena, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, Frank Zhang,(A/N: I forgot to mention him in the last chapter) son of Mars and legacy of Poseidon, Travis and Connor Stoll, sons of Hermes, Clarisse, daughter of Ares, Katie, daughter of Demeter and Reyna, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of New Rome. We are all immortal demi-gods." Hazel introduced us all and we each gave a nod in greeting as we were introduced.

"Nice to meet you all," he replied. "You heard who I am, sorry, Lady Chaos is kinda dramatic," you could almost hear his eyes roll. "It will be nice to talk to someone besides people I'm going to kill or Chaos." We could all tell he was grinning under the hood. "Shall we go to Camp Half-Blood, then?"

We all murmured or showed consent and he snapped his fingers, transporting us into camp. He quickly introduced himself to Chiron and requested permission to build a small cabin for himself as a representative of Chaos, which he got. He snapped his fingers again and a cabin with swirling purple blue and black with a bit of- was that sea green?- on the walls appeared.

"It's kinda late," he said, turning to us. "I'm gonna hit the sack, so I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, yeah?" With that, he walked off into his cabin.

PERCY POV

I walked into my newly-made cabin, examining it. I had decided to put in a mini training arena and a track. The cabin was bigger inside because it was infused with my magic, and it looked the same size as any other cabin from the outside. I took off all my gear and flopped onto the bed, falling asleep instantaneously.

I was woken up in the morning by screeching from a girl with short black hair that had blue streaks.

THALIA POV

In the morning, we all gathered outside the Chaos cabin, arguing over who was going to wake up Prometheus, since it was almost nine already. I volunteered after a while just to shut them up. I knocked and entered, marveling at how big it actually was, and the arena, complete with dummies and an archery range. I turned, looking for where this guy was sleeping. My eyes widened as I saw him without the hood and I screeched. The others came running in, and Annabeth said her first word in three and a half centuries, "NO!"

Because lying on the bed, waking up to us all shocked, was one Perseus Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Surprise! I'm actually back sooner than I expected so you guys get a new chapter! PLEASE VOTE FOR THE EVENTUAL SHIP ON MY PROFILE! I fixed the issue where it didn't appear so I srsly need you all to vote so I can get some fluffy stuff going on! Anyways, review and follow/favorite maybe? Toodles ~Anistaisia (aka Live Long and Love Books)**

**Also, I realize I forgot a disclaimer on previous chapters, so here it is:**

**Disclaimer: You would know if I actually owned PJO. I OBVIOUSLY DON'T.**

PERCY POV

I sat up, gazing around me at the shocked faces of the immortal demigods. _Well, fuck,_ I thought, _there goes the secret._ Suddenly, the Hunter, Thalia, I think it was, grabbed my shoulders and shook me.

"What. The. Hades. Perseus!" she enunciated each word with a shake. "You've been alive all this time, and you couldn't even think to tell us?!" she yelled, releasing me and slapping my face.

I stood to my full height, about 6'5'', rubbing my jaw. The others just stood there, and I could see their disbelief, anger and pain in their expressions, especially the blonde girl, Annabeth. I had thought she was mute, but she had shouted along with Thalia.

"I hate to burst your bubble," I said smoothly, "but I do not know a Perseus, nor have I ever. I am Prometheus, and have been for the two and a quarter centuries. Now, if you would all kindly tell me what you're here for, because I assume you're not in my cabin just to invade my privacy." I glared at them with my special death glare and they all cringed.

"Er…. We came to wake you up, seeing as it's already nine and we have campers to train," the dark-skinned girl, Hazel, said meekly.

"Alrighty, then. Now, if you would show yourselves out, that would be wonderful." They all started towards the door, nearly falling over themselves. As an afterthought, I added, "And if you would not tell anyone else who you think I am, this Perseus," I rolled my eyes, "that would be even better."

They nodded and rushed out, as I sighed and pulled on a shirt. I quickly donned my armor and hood, examining my weapons as I called out to Chaos. She appeared, and I didn't look up from the broadsword, asking, "The ones who knew me?"

She, of course, knew what I was talking about, and nodded. "Yes, Prometheus. It's time you knew who you were in your other life. The stories I told you? You actually did those things, as a mortal demigod. You were Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. "

"So they all knew me? They were my…. Friends?" I replied hesitantly, sheathing the broadsword.

"Indeed," she sighed.

"How will I tell them that I don't remember them?" I panicked.

"You'll figure it out. Prometheus for insight, remember?" Chaos smiled.

"Sure," I muttered, striding towards the door.

As I walked away, I felt broken, like I was living a lie. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, slayer of titans, giants and monsters. Percy Jackson, the loyal and kind. It didn't feel right, having this new name and the new knowledge. I walked past the arena and dining pavilion as I thought, unconsciously gravitating towards the shore. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, looking out at the ocean for a moment, before walking back to the arena because I had demigods to train.

* * *

ANNABETH POV

He was alive? Impossible. Or was it? I had watched as his body had faded, assuming he had died. Is that how he was still alive? Chaos had probably summoned him and given him life and immortality, but how did he not remember any of us? We were all his friends, and though three hundred and fifty years was a long time to go without seeing any of us, he would vaguely recall our faces and names. But, the way he looked at us, as if we were perfect strangers, and insisted he didn't know who Percy was, even though he wore his face, broke me. I had been so shocked at this impossibility of him being alive, I had spoken for the first time in, well, forever.

All of us immortal demi-gods made our way to the Poseidon cabin after we exited the Chaos cabin. It had been our hangout whenever we found ourselves in camp since it was filled with memories; pictures of us all, and Percy's things. For a while, after he disappeared, died, whatever it was, I came down from Olympus and stayed in the cabin for weeks on end.

As soon as the door was shut behind us, we burst into chatter.

"HE'S ALIVE?!"

"I'm so going to kill Prissy.."

"It's been 350 years! 350 YEARS! And he couldn't be bothered to find us!"

Someone, (Thalia) punched a wall, while others, (Hazel, Piper) sat, stunned and another, (Nico) was nowhere to be found.

"He didn't know us." I whispered, and everyone turned and stared at me. I was scrunched up, sitting on Percy's old bed with my arms around my knees which were tucked in to my chest, my head resting on top of them.

"You said something, Annie!" Thalia had stopped her pacing and sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"No shit," I muttered, and she laughed.

"So, what was that you said?" she asked eagerly.

"I said, he didn't know us. He really, honestly didn't know who we were. He thought we were strangers, that he had only just met the previous day, not friends that he had had for years before he died," I pointed out to them, in a louder tone. "He denied knowing Percy, even though it is technically him, telling us again that he's Prometheus," I sighed, "my theory is that he was either reborn, with a completely new body and therefore no memory of us, or- you know how I told you guys he faded? I meant that literally- he was summoned by Chaos and given life and immortality in return for service or something like that, and lost his memory again. Just theories, though." I shrugged, as the others looked at me in shock.

"Okay, then either way, how can we make him remember?" Nico, (who stepped out of the shadows, making Leo jump), asked.

"I'm not sure. We can retell him everything, with these pictures," I gestured around the room, "But I don't know that that will help him remember, just to know how Percy lived." I frowned

"It's the best we have for now," Piper said, smiling sadly.

"Alright! Operation Get Percy Back starts now!" Travis shouted and we all smiled, shaking our heads as we got up to walk out.

"C`mon, we have campers to train for this big war!" Thalia shouted, running towards the training area.

I smiled, running after her. It felt as if a giant weight, greater even than the sky had been lifted off my shoulders, because now, he was alive. I could let most of my guilt go, and live again, not just survive, which I had been doing for the last three and a half centuries. I was so close; it felt like I was a bird, trapped behind a glass wall, given the illusion of freedom, but not set free quite yet. Soon, I promised myself, soon.

The only thing left to do before I was completely free was get the old Percy Jackson back.


End file.
